Kids of the future
by Di Blythe
Summary: What happens when the children of the demigods get found and are put into Camp-Half Blood? Rated T-cuz umm I felt like rating it that
1. kids these days

"Mum the swimming carnival for school is on next Tuesday,"

It had been years since the last war and the Prophecy of seven had moved on to start their own lives. Each one started their own successful career and families. This was the Jackson household, where Percy and his wife Annabeth had started raising their three children. Mark, 14 years old, was the eldest, then came 13 year old Em and then Sally who had just turned nine.

Annabeth turned around and handed her daughter a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. "Hmm, oh it is? Can you ask Mrs Grace to pick you up from the swimming pool then? I don't think I'll be able to come."

Em nodded. "And can I sleepover at Leah's tonight?"

"Sure just don't stay up too late."

"So she gets to go to sleepovers and I can't?" exclaimed Mark. He pretended to be hurt. "That is so unfair, mom."

"It's different because I _know_ you don't sleep." said mom lightly tapping his nose.

"Can I still go and meet Luke?" he asked. Em smirked.

"You just want to go over to there house to meet Alex, well I'm sorry to say that she won't be home. I know how much you love seeing her, you know, cuz you looooooove her." she said.

Mark suddenly turned pink. "No I don't!"

"Do too,"

"Stop it you two or you'll both be late for the bus."

"Yeah Em stop being disrespectful to your older brother," snickered Mark.

"Yeah Mark stop daydreaming about you-know-who and hurry up," snarled Em.

Mark's grey eyes glared at her in rage. Em stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you little-"

"Mommy I think Mark is going to say a bad word!" screeched Jen. Annabeth eyed her son carefully.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah but you were going to," muttered Em.

"Be quiet you little brat!"

"He said a bad word!"

"That's not a bad word!"

"Yes it is!"

"You're such a bad big brother, Mark!"

"Shut up, Em!"

"No you shut up!"

"THEY'RE BOTH SWEARING!"

"Quiet down all of you," Annabeth rarely raised her voice. Everyone went silent. Em pointed at Mark.

"He started it,"

"She finished it,"

"I didn't do anything!" said Jen.

"I don't care who started it or who wasn't in it! Now all of you get dressed or you'll be late! And Em, you don't want me to change my mind about the sleepover!"

Mark smirked at her. Em rolled her eyes.

The three got dressed and put on their bags.

Annabeth sighed.

"You know how much work it takes to look after all of them?" Percy laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, you do a great job. Hey kids, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Percy opened his arms out waiting for a hug.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot!" The three hurried over and gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Mom!"

They all went passed Percy who stood there waving his arms about.

"Hello? What about me? Don't I exist?"

They turned around.

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Daddy!"

They rushed out and closed the door.

"Why are they in such a hurry for school?"

* * *

"Come on, Ally,"

Alex grabbed the shirt of her brother. "Don't you ever call me that again."

"What?" he asked innocently. "Ally? But it's short for Alexandra, isn't it?"

Alex growled. "Shut up."

"Aww, come on. You know you love me, sis." Luke gave her a light punch on the arm.

"It's so hard to believe I'm related to you."

"You're just saying that."

"Luke, stop it."

"I didn't do anything, mom. I was just sharing a bit of love with my," he patted Alex's head. "Little sister, Ally."

Alex slammed the book she was reading shut "That's it!" she went towards him.

Jason came in. "Hi honey-woah! What's going on here?" Piper gave him a look like,_ Look at our lovely happy family. _The two were tackling each other and insulting one another.

"You're just jealous because mom and dad love me more,"

"As if! You're just upset because you came out wrong, and I came out better-looking."

"Oh yeah? Well you're just-" Jason cleared his throat.

They both looked up and he raised his eyebrow.

"He," Alex said getting up and pointing at Luke "He keeps calling me Ally,"

"But it's cute don't ya think dad?"

"Well, yeah I suppose it-"

"Dad!"

"Oh right, sorry. Don't tease your sister Luke. She doesn't like it."

"Yeah, I don't like it." echoed Alex.

"Alex don't rub it in."

"Yeah Alex don't rub it in."

"Yeah Luke don't push it,"

"Yeah-"

"That goes for you too." Piper said eyeing Alex before she could say anything. She handed them both their bags. "Now go or you'll be late."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"And don't stay up late Alex." Piper called out from the kitchen.

"No promises!" Alex hollered not looking back.

"Bet you'll be staying up late thinking 'bout your BOYFRIEND."

Alex flipped him the bird as she walked the opposite way. "Yup sure, tell him that!"

"I WILL BI-Oh bye mom!" Alex smirked at him.

Piper frowned at him as she knew what he was going to say.

"Honestly, kids these days..."

**BEFORE U GO ON SAYING-WTH Y DID HE NAME HIS LUKE!**

**Well idk, I was running out of names.**

**So just ignore that thing about his name. Plus Piper and Jason never knew him so...**

**more to come soon!**

**Meanwhile, here is Leah Valdez to entertain you. TA DA!**

**Leah: WHAT AM I DOING HERE? HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY LADY-**

**Me: Leah shut up and do your thing**

**Leah: what?**

**Me: Remember...we rehearsed this part...**

**Leah:...?**

**Me: You know...the little dance...**

**Leah:...umm**

**Me: Leah...dance...audience is waiting...**

**Leah: Idk how to dance**

**Me: Fine be like that**

**After all we've been through!**

**Leah: I don't even know who you are**

**Me: *GASP* LEAH!**

**Leah: What?**

**Me: I was...but...I wrote...nvm I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME**

***sobs***

**Leah: Wow...okay...this is weird**

**Leah: can I go home now?**


	2. Reading the book

**HEYA**

**JUST LETTIN YA KNOW THAT I WAS BUSY WORKING ON HALF-BLOOD HIGH (another story of mine)**

**HALF-BLOOD HIGH, you should check it out**

**LOLOL SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION **

* * *

**Alex**

So there had been a thing going around saying that Mark had a crush on her, and she returned his feelings.

And...were they true?

Twelve year old Alex sighed.

Okay she'll admit, she did think he was _kind_ _of_ cute. You know, with his curly blonde hair and interesting grey eyes, and cute smile and-

UGH SHE SOUNDED LIKE THOSE OBSESSED GIRLY GIRLS!

Alex shook herself out of it and turned to the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

"Okay, you don't like him in _that_ way. That's _RIDICULOUS_! You like him as a _friend_. You don't like him in a _lovey dovey_ way. Besides you've known him since you guys were babies. He is practically you _brother_."

_Her brother? _She cringed at that. What if she had feelings for "_her brother?"_

Eww...

This wasn't working. She must like him after all.

"Damn it." she sighed.

She observed herself in the mirror. Alex had inherited her father's blonde hair, but she had most of her mother's features, like her eyes and nose and, well, everything else. Right now, she was wearing a black tank top with her snowboarding jacket and baggy jeans. Okay, yeah, baggy jeans might not be the perfect choice, but she wasn't one to care for her appearance.

_So why was she looking at herself in the mirror?_

Yeah, why was she looking at herself in the mirror, again?

She scolded her reflection.

_Stop looking at yourself._

Alex put her satchel over her shoulder and walked out. She down on a bench outside and took out her Greek Mythology book to start reading. The recess bell was going to go any minute, but she might as well make the minute worth it.

She looked at the title _GREEK MYTHOLOGY_

Hm...very descriptive. You know, considering she was doing this for Greek Mythology class.

She started reading about the gods and goddesses.

_Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She was married to Hephaestus but loved Ares._

Love and beauty? Meh, whatever.

_Ares, fighting blah killing stuff blah blah, Artemis, moon goddess oh cool, Boreas-_

She started flicking through the pages looking for something a little more interesting. She had heard some of these stories before. She didn't know how but she did. Her eyes scanned the pages as she turned them quickly.

_Centaurs, Cyclops, Demigods-_

A demi-whata?

She went back.

_Demigods, half-mortal half-god._

Being half-mortal and half-super-awesome sounded cool! She looked at the list of famous demi-gods-

_Helen of troy_

_Heracles _

The list went on.

Woah...those gods did have some...pleasure when they got down here.

Alex scrunched up her nose at the thought of demi-gods. Half-mortal, half...

"Heya, watcha reading, Alex?"

Alex turned around and smiled. "Hey Gregory. Just a little thing for class."

Em had always told her that Gregory was probably a student who was held back a few times, because of his facial hair and appearance. Despite this, he was short, very short. He ate like an animal, which would usually resulted a disgusted Alex, but he was her friend. And he was always there for her other friends, too.

"Good choice, very interesting, them Greeks. And look how cool those Satyrs are."

He pointed to a picture of a person. He was smiling, and would seem like a normal human being, except for the fact that from his waist down-he was a goat.

Gregory grinned at Alex. "Awesome, huh?"

Alex gave him a smile. "Yeah, I guess they are." Gregory nodded in approval. Too be honest, they didn't seem that awesome, but he seemed very interested in them so why not show a little bit of enthusiasm?

He got up. "I'm gonna go to the canteen to get some food. Want to come with?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here. I want to read more."

"Yeah! That's great! Good idea learning about mythology! Very helpful for your life as a demi-uh-" he hesitated for a moment. "A demographer!"

What the...

He looked kind of nervous. It was like he was about to mention something important-but she didn't know what it was.

"Can you tell me what you were going to say? And besides I don't-oh never mind forget it."

For a moment his eyes turned into a trance, as if he were being hypnotised.

"I was saying that it would be-oh wait I forgot." his voice sounded sleepy, and his eyes didn't blink once. Alex looked at him uncertainly.

"Um, hellooo?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello." he replied sleepily.

Alex scolded. Something was wrong. "Snap out of it!"

Gregory woke up with a start. He looked at her for a few seconds then his eyes widened. He blocked his ears.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Don't do what again? And don't tell me what to do!" his tone put her off a little and she crossed her arms.

His voice replied in that tone again. "Okay...I won't tell you what to do."

"GREGORY STOP IT!"

"I-" he blinked a few times. "I'll stop."

"Now go to the canteen and get your food."

"Yeah...good idea..." he murmured then he walked away.

Alex stared at him.

What the hell just happened?

She sighed and shook herself out of it. Nothing happened, forget about it.

Still it was sort of weird that he suddenly started listening to what he had said...

Oh well. It probably was nothing and he was mucking around.

She turned the pages and saw gruesome pictures, like Medusa. Man she looked scary. Then there were pictures of Cyclops and-and monsters and Gods naked...

She stopped in her tracks.

GODS NAKED?!

Alex immediately closed the book shut.

OKAY ENOUGH READING FOR TODAY!


End file.
